


The Real Culprit

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Hutch wind up with a moustache and a bad back?  One theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Culprit

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/137528.html>

Week 1:

"Are you forgetting to shave?" His partner had been giving him looks all week. He'd finally broken down over lunch.

"Don't be silly. I'm growin' a moustache!"

"It's an eyesore and a health hazard is what it is."

"You're going to love it. Trust me."

 

Week 2:

"Don't you have enough hair already?"

"Now you're just jealous." He smoothed the beginnings of the cookie-duster with one finger and pretended to think evil, archvillain thoughts.

 

Week 3:

"Why do you even want a moustache, for goodness sake?" His partner still seemed to be chafing over the new addition to their partnership.

"It makes me look _dashing_. Like Ramon, you know?"

"Who?"

"You don't remember Ramon?" He grabbed his partner and swooped him down. "No one can dip like Ramon," he purred.

"Ow! Shit! Put me down, goddammit, cripes, that hurts. What the hell...!"

"...Hutch?"

 

***

 

When Starsky arrived during the first visiting hours, he brought a pot of geraniums and a takeout box from the Chinese place Hutch liked.

Goggling at the equipment around Hutch's bed, he asked, tentatively, "How long are you in traction?"

Hutch refused to look at him. "Two weeks," was his clipped reply. He stared at the ceiling.

"I brought you some lunch."

Hutch took it and dumped it on the rolling table in front of him, not even opening it.

"Hey, uh, you want me to bring you some books or something?"

The blond head shook, once.

"I have a checkers set. You wanna play a game?"

Another shake.

"Hey, how about I bring my radio in? You can listen to talk shows and stuff."

Hutch just closed his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Hutch. I'm sorry. You don't want to be bored sick for two weeks, do you?"

Hutch finally deigned to look at him. Surprised out of his silent treatment, he exclaimed, "You shaved it off!"

A bit self-conscious, Starsky felt the tender patch of skin under his nose. "Yeah."

Hutch sighed. After a while, he tugged the takeout box closer and opened it up. "Chicken and mushroom," he observed, his tone unbending slightly. He picked up the provided spoon and started to eat, laboriously transporting the food to his mouth while staying lying flat. "Some books might be nice. Just pick something from my dresser. Those are ones I've been meaning to get to."

Starsky nodded, eager to please.

"Hey, Starsk."

"Yeah?"

Hutch fingered his upper lip. "How do you think I'd look with a moustache?"

Starsky winced, then pasted a grin on his face. "Oh, you'd look _fantastic_ , Hutch. Really."

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/106794.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji   
>      [Tap Dancin' For All He's Worth](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/121382.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji  
>      [Virgins Out Of This World](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/350392.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by kuonji  
>      [TV Time](http://community.livejournal.com/meandthee_wish/9612.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by HutchyNStarsk  
>      [The 5 Stages Of Grief](http://rebelcat4.tripod.com/id220.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by EH


End file.
